custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Starscream7/WIKI Apocalypse - Chapter 3
The area was silent, for all I could hear. A thin wind darted through the twisted, metal debris that was very abundant throughout the city. Where was I? '' I looked around, smokestacks releasing high amounts of ashes and chemicals into the atmosphere. The buildings surrounding me were, as they had been before, scarred. Gashes nearly thirty feet long had taken over some of the structures. In the distance, the Willis Tower building loomed over the fallen city. About three miles away stood a tall, mechanical spire that rose barely less than a mile above the ground. I felt around, Energon coursing through my veins. There was no signs of Jman. Had he left, I did not know. How long I had been there, I did not know, either. Yet in the world I was in, time had simply frozen. For months, unknown to everyone, anyone who was online Wikia at the time of the master-hacking was immediately sucked into the virtual world and modeled as their avatar. I had been modeled as Starscream. Yet I knew so little about everyone else - it was a world to explore. And from behind me, I heard something. Anybody out there? Hello?! Say something! I brought myself upwards, allowing my legs to extend and fully-view the being before me. I nearly fell back in fright. The - whatever it was - posessed the head of a Baterra and the looks to scare a Rahkshi silly. Its arms were covered in spiked, white pieces of rock-like armor. Its hands were massive blades that glistened brightly in the darkness. "Who are you?", the figure asked. I did not recognize the being at first - but took quick thought to confirm it to be Baterra1202. Lucky guess, I think. "You're Baterra ... 1202." "Well, you're right. Now it's your turn." "It's me, SS7." Baterra grinned. "Alright, this is a weird dream, and it's creeping me out, too. Mind telling me where I am?" It took several seconds for me to speak, and I realized that I had to at one point. "I ... I don't know. This is some sort of old city that was destroyed at one point. We've been transported into the virtual world." "Hey - Varkanax. You still there?" he shouted. "Yes, I'm coming. What have you found?" "Starscream7." Varkanax glared down at me, and said, "Well, where are we? This is crazy. Some sort of mad-place you've got here? I mean, I can touch this metal and actually feel it. This is no dream!" "We've been brought into our computers, and here. Anyone who was online during that hacking was brought into here and placed in the form of their avatar. You're pretty much a being covered in stone-armor." "That's nice. Now, how do we get out of here?" Queried Varkanax. "We can't. We need to find a wa -" Varkanax growled in frustration and put his hands out in demonstration of disappointment. "What do you mean, ''we can't? ''Is there some sort of key that we need to find?" "Calm down," said Baterra. "No, this is ridiculous! How are we here? How can this be happening? And most of all, why did it have to be -" The explosion that came was so loud that if I had eardrums, they would've popped like balloons. In an instant, rocks and metal went flying everywhere. Baterra was blown against a wall and fell into a small ditch, nearly unconcious. Varkanax, in the meantime - wait ... ''Impossible. '' Someone, or some''thing, had shot a bullet through Varkanax's back and it came out his chest - causing him to fall to the ground, severely wounded. That's where the rocks had come from, I thought. I watched with wide, horrified eyes as Varkanax put a deteriorating hand out to me and managed to plead, "Help ... es ... es ... seven ..." - but then, from behind him, a large, dark figure stood. It rose a three-foot gun at Varkanax's back. "Under careful consent ...", he chuckled. "You can die." And the gun unleashed a bullet that tore through Varkanax like a freight train, stones spewing everywhere. His entire body was shattered in a mere instant - and the force of the gun had even knocked me back pretty far. I slammed hard, quite hard, indeed, against an apartment building as the figure lowered its weapon. Slowly, it stared over at where Baterra's ditch was - and approached it, a finger on the gun's trigger. Whatever was going to happen next might repeat what had just happened - but I really hope not - if there's even any hope ''in this wasteland. ''To Be Continued, in WIKI Apocalypse: Chapter 4! '' Criticism is Appreciated! [[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...''']] 02:11, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:User:Starscream7 Category:WIKI Apocalypse